You're never alone
by LuvLotsHana
Summary: Sasuke has an extreme case of depression, his best friend Naruto will do anything to help him. But Sasuke is too far gone, lost in his own mind, and even Naruto can't stop him from doing the unthinkable... Multi-chapter Ratings may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I posted this story like 8 months ago and made it to two chapters, then I gave up and didn't really update, but this time I'm committed. This is my first multi-chapter fanfic so I'm super excited! I hope you enjoy this story, and I apologize for the short first chapter. **

**Warning: Story contains depression, signs and symptoms of depression**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, but in my dreams I do ;D**

It was quiet today in the fields, the only noise being the whistling wind and the silent breathing of the blonde whisker faced boy.

The boy, Naruto, always came to the fields, it was his special place. Others rarely ever came, they claimed it to be boring because of the fact that there was nothing to do. Naruto disagreed, this was the only place where he could come when he was mad, upset, frustrated, or just needed to think and have time to get away from the world.

It really was a beautiful scenery, flowers in all sorts of colors covered the ground, a clear blue pond which was the perfect temperature, and the open plain of green grass that seemed to stretch out forever. There was no end to the fields, well of course there was an end, it just hadn't been found. Naruto had tried many times to reach the end, walking for hours, even days, but to no avail.

The main reason why Naruto went to the fields was because of the polished headstone in the middle of the clearing. A shiny marble rock with the name 'Uchiha Sasuke' engraved upon it. The said man's body was buried, 6 feet under.

Narutos hand reached out and gently stroked the grave. It had been exactly a year, a year since the tragedy. He still got chills when he thought about it, the image of finding his best friend like _that_, is an image that will never be erased. From his ghostly pale skin, to his blood soaked clothes, it was horrifying, a truly gruesome sight. Naruto wishes that it had been someone else to find him, someone else to see him lying there, surrounded in a pool of his own blood. The worst part were his eyes, they were filled with relief, he was finally free from this prison called 'life', he was finally happy.

The actual suicide may have been a year ago, but the true depression started long before that. But Sasuke put up with it, he stood tall and held his head up high, and Naurto hears when the lowlife assholes call his best friend a coward, they say the suicide is the cowards way out, but what's truly cowardly is that people could push him so far to actually take his own life.

The depression started out small, it wasn't serious, he didn't show any signs or symptoms, but the depression was still there. And the small depression quickly grew, it became more noticeable, more dangerous.

Soon the signs were there, the symptoms were there, but nothing could be done to save Sasuke, he was too far gone, lost in his own world. Depression is evil, once corrupted by it, there's no going back. And for Sasuke it started and ended far too quickly.

**A/N: Again I am so so so sorry for the short chapter, it's kind of pathetic how short it is :/ but I had to do it like this for the first chapter. The next chapter, and the following ones will be three years prior to this chapter and will be all about what Sasuke went through. Since this chapter is so short I will post the next chapter (hopefully) within the next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, Also I am not going to lie this chapter is really complete crap! I had no inspiration and I felt rushed to do it, the next chapters will be much much much better, you just need to stick with the story. Now on with the story! ENJOY!**

"Come on Teme, you're gonna make us late for school." Naruto said annoyed as he tried pushing his friend, who wouldn't seem to budge.

Sasuke stood with his normal blank expression, unfazed by the shoving blonde, "as long as we get there it won't matter if we're late."

Big change right there, the Uchiha was never late, EVER! He always had to have perfect attendance, perfect grade, perfect behavior, perfect everything. It was like this for all Uchihas, but what person would actually want to do all that.

It's not like him to be slacking off like this, and on the first day too. Although it could be that Sasuke just wanted a change, everyone goes through changes. Either a change for better or for worse, this change had not been decided yet, but it was leaning more towards the 'for worse' side.

_Ring ring ring_, that sound signified the bell to get to class.

Naruto sighed very loudly and over dramatically, while stomping towards their homeroom door, entering with a huge smile plastered on his face. Sasuke followed close behind, with his emotionless mask.

"Hey guys!" the blonde shouted, receiving a few waves or nods. "Oh Sasuke check out the new guy," sitting in the corner was a boy with long silver hair and circular glasses. (A/N: it's Kabuto… just in case you didn't get the hint.) The new kid seemed very preppy and snotty.

The raven snorted at that, "Hn, whatever, I have my eyes on someone else." His eyes drifted to a red head with jade eyes surrounded by a thick layer of eye liner, Sasuke had had a crush on him since the 3rd grade, and was pretty sure that his crush returned the feelings.

"Well that's too bad that _he_," Naruto motioned to the red head, "is taken, and by one of your best friends, so that's going against the bro code."

It was just like Naruto to make up some stupid, fake, ridiculous, 'bro code'. But instead of arguing with the blonde, an argument that he clearly would've lost because his immature friend was so persistent, he chose to ignore him. "So where's the teacher anyway?"

Just then an older looking male, with a mask covering most of his face, entered the room, "Sorry I'm late, I needed to help a lost student find her way." Sasuke rolled his eyes at that, what a pathetic excuse, this school was so small, no one ever got lost, was this really their teacher?

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come here!" the blue eyed teen ran forward and tackled his friend in a hug, whereas Sasuke slowly walked over to the familiar group of people.

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, what's up?" the blonde asked, still latching on to one of the boys.

"It's really troublesome but Kiba is throwing a party, I guess everyone is going." Shikamaru spoke without even lifting his head off of the hard wooden desk, if he hadn't spoken, you would've thought he was asleep, which would be no surprise considering the extreme laziness that the teen possessed.

At the news Narutos face it up like a Christmas tree, Sasuke didn't look as interested "I'm not going" he stated.

"Why not?" Kiba asked with annoyance in his voice.

The Uchiha simply looked at him and said nothing, but his friend got the message that he wouldn't be attending the party.

Naruto finally released his grip on his friend and glared at Sasuke, "what is up with you? First you make us late to homeroom and now you don't want to hang out with your friends!"

At first Sasuke just stared at him, then after a long pause he spoke, "I'm just busy, that's all." Naruto didn't look convinced in the least bit, but he figured he could drop it and they would talk later.

Naruto was starting to slightly worry now. It wasn't like Sasuke to blow everyone off and not give a reason why, in fact he had never missed out on a party before, he was always there, he made the party.

"Now children take your seats" Kakashi started to say "I'm your homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi-Sensei. Please make your way to your first class of the day."

Naruto wasted no time practically running to the door, but he stopped when he realized that a certain boy was not beside him, "Come on Sasuke! Let's go."

"Hn. I don't feel like school."

The blonde sighed irritated, "Well too bad, you have to go, and it's definitely not like you to miss school, or to skip." He motioned for his friend to come with him.

As Sasuke made his way over he suddenly bumped into another figure, looking up slightly he saw it was the new guy. "Sorry" he quickly mumbled.

Kabuto glanced down at him and sneered, "Watch where you're going dip shit."

'Dip shit' simply ignored the other man's comment and continued on his way to his friend.

- Skipping to lunch -

Sasuke stood in the middle of the lunch room, his eyes scanning the room like a hawk, searching for a certain blonde. Once he found who he was looking for he made his way towards Naruto and Neji, who happened to be dating Gaara. He took a seat next to Naruto.

"Sasuke, where's your food? The blonde questioned, his mouth full of unknown contents.

The onyx eyed teen replied flatly, "I'm not hungry."

To that blonde leaned over and pinched his friends stomach "But you have to eat, your tummies hungry."

"Naruto I'm not hungry ok so drop it." Sasuke said sharply while slapping his fingers away.

The addressed boy held his hands up in mock surrender and stuffed his mouth again.

So it wasn't entirely true that Sasuke wasn't hungry, in fact, he was starving. The last meal he had was yesterday at around 1, and he only ate a small salad, which was not filling at all.

He felt the need to lose weight, his body felt fat. If he were to ask someone if he was fat they would say no, but obviously they would say that, it's human nature to not call people fat. Although that doesn't stop his friends from calling him fat, even if they are just joking, he takes it seriously.

Even if Sasuke wasn't fat, he still felt it, and he was very self-conscious about his body.

- End of the school day, back in homeroom -

Naruto and Sasuke sat alone in the corner of the room, not speaking, but not being freaked out by an akward silence.

Naruto decided to break the ice, "So how was the rest of your day?"

"The same as always, you go to school to learn, so I guess I learned."

The blonde nodded his head as a reply, "Well even if you're feeling down and gloomy right now, you need to brighten up because this is going to be the best school year ever!"

But he has no idea how wrong he is.

**A/N: Wow this chapter was not as good as I wanted it to be, I am sort of disappointed, but I guess it came out ok. The next chapter will be out in 1-2 weeks, and it will be much better, and longer, I have to get through the boring stuff before this story turns super juicy. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta reader, so yeah. There were mentions of yaoi in here (such as crushes and couples) but the yaoi will not be a main thing, this is not a romance, and no lemons! Thank-you for reading, and review if you like. Bye! **


End file.
